Seven days ago, I put $60$ jelly beans in a bowl. Now there are $4$ jelly beans left. If I ate the same number of jelly beans each day, how many jelly beans did I eat each day?
Explanation: $\text{Eaten}$ $\text{In bowl}$ $4$ $7 \times {\text{?}}$ $60$ I have eaten $60-4=56$ jelly beans. $56\div7=8$ If I ate the same number each day, I ate ${8}$ jelly beans each day.